Double Hacker!
by Kagamine Sieg
Summary: Ia adalah murid dari Kaito tetapi kenapa Ia bisa jadi murid Kaito?.Happy Reading/Mind To RnR?/


One Shot

"Apaaah?sensei yakin?,"anak-anak heboh seketika.

Pagi itu,jam pelajaran pertama di kelas 9D berlangsung ricuh (?)

"Ya,kalian harus melakukan ekspedisi ke puncak Gunung,jangan lupa bernyanyi Naik Naik Ke Puncak Gunung ya,buatlah kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan,lalu rencanakan mengenai persiapan kalian mengenai ekspedisi ini,dimulai!,"perintah Gakupo-sensei,guru paling menakjubkan se jagat raya(?).

"Sensei ada-ada saja ya,".

Kalimat itu yang sering kali muncul dari mulut para anak-anak 9D.

Aku sendiri pun berkata sama seperti yang lain.  
>Oh iya,lupa kan aku perkenalkan diri !<br>Namaku ARiA On The Planetes,panjang ya?udahlah,ini lah takdir dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa,terimalah sesuai kehendaknya,ehm..btw maaf ni ye mendadak alim.  
>Eh iya,nama panggilan!panggil aja IA,singkat banget ya nama sepanjang itu?ah lupakan,sekali lagi terimalah sesuai kehendak Tuhan Yang Maha ,maaf alim lagi <em><span>colonthree emoticon<span>_

Kelompok ku akhirnya diberi nama 'ALIM ULAMA' terdiri atas Aku,Rin,Len dan Kaito sebagai ketuanya.

"Oke,ekspedisi kita kemana kira-kira?,"tanya Kaito.  
>"Gunung Salak aje!,"usul Rin.<br>"Jangan,ane gamau ngeliat sukhoi,"ucapku.  
>"Gunung Merapi aje!,"usul Kaito.<br>"Ogah ah,nanti disuruh minum kukubima mulu sama mbah Marijan,"ucap Len.  
>"Udah ah,Gunung Everest aja!,"seruku.<br>"Apaahh?ente mau ikutin jejaknya Prabowo apa?!,"kata Rin.  
>"Tapi boleh sih,kebetulan..ane tau cara dapet in tiket gratis online,"kata Kaito.<br>"Iya,ane tau ente hacker..,"ucap Len.  
>"Sudahlah..boleh juga noh..nge hack tiket online,"ucapku (?).<br>"Aduh IA..cakep-cakep tau nya demen nge-hack,"ucap Rin  
>"Kai..ajarin nge hack ya,kalo holiday kan jadinya ane bisa jalan-jalan gratis,"pesan ku.<br>"IA..cakep-cakep kok ikutan jadi koruptor,"ucap Len.  
>"Tenang sob,pulang sekolah kita ke lab komputer!,"kata Kaito.<br>"Alahhh ini berdua ya maunya apasih,IA malah ketularan jadi hacker..,"kata Rin.  
>"Oke,jadi apa saja yang perlu kita bawa?,"tanya Kaito.<br>"masalah itu,serahkanlah pada calon hacker ini,saya suka naik Gunung,besok ane bawa daftar nya,"ucapku.

Esok Harinya ..

Ya kalian tau lah,kemarin sepulang sekolah Kaito mengajari ku cara nge-hack tiket ,kemarin udah dapet tiket ke Nepal dengan cara hack.  
>Mbak-mbak nya percaya aja lagi kalo uangnya udah di transfer.<br>So,Minggu depan tiketnya dianter ke rumah Kaito.

"Bro,tiketnya udah kita beli ya!,"seruku.  
>"Pasti cara hack,ya kan?,"sahut Len.<br>"Ya apalagi kalo bukan itu,hehe,"aku menggaruk kepalaku.  
>"Kalo enggak kita hack,emang ente mau bayar berjuta-juta buat ke Nepal?nyampe sana kita capek-capek an lagi naik ke puncak Everest,"kata Kaito.<br>"Tapi kalian semua korupsi bro,"kata Rin  
>"Ente juga Korupsi,kan menerima aliran dana nya,Huahaha,"tawaku.<br>"Aaahh!kalian sih,"keluh Rin.  
>"Tiketnya dateng ke rumah ane Minggu depan,terakhir pengumpulan laporan ekspedisi berupa video kan masih bulan depan,jadi kita berangkat hari Senin depan aja ya,"jelas Kaito.<br>"Eh,ente kire Senin kagak sekolah?!,"kata Len.  
>"Baka,makanya buka kalender akademik!,"Rin menampar Len.<p>

"Surat surat surat surat,"teriak Kokone,ketua kelas kami.  
>"Et dah..Kokone jadi kayak tukang pos,"kata Len.<br>"Tukang Pos?gapapa lah,nih suratnya!,"Kokone memberikan kami masing-masing surat.

Kami berempat membuka surat itu,ah Gakupo-sensei lagi,bosen deh mukanya dia ada dimana-mana,tapi surat apa nih?isinya apa deh?

"...Kami memohon doa restu Anda untuk melakukan pernikahan antara..,"Kaito nampaknya tersentak,ia memutuskan omongannya.  
>"Kamui Gakupo dan Luka Megurine,"bacaku,Len dan Rin.<br>"Apah?!Gakupo-sensei kok bisa laku ya?,"ucapku.  
>"Eh IA,ente kan mantan anak alim,masa ngomong nya begono,"sindir Kaito.<br>"Ya emang sampe sekarang ane alim,"ucapku.  
>"Kalo alim,kok ikut-ikutan jadi hacker,"goda Kaito.<br>"Ah Wateper lah Kai..,"muka-ku kian datar.  
>"Omegad,calon istrinya Gakupo-sensei cakep banget dah,"kata Len.<br>"Bahlul!,"Rin menjitak Len.

"Eh tapi liat deh,kok pelaksanaannya pas kita berangkat ke Nepal?,"kata Len.  
>"Aduh Len,ente makin bahlul dah..suka-suka yang punya hajat dong,"kata Rin.<br>"Udahlah,kita kagak usah dateng,"ucapku.  
>"Lah,emang Gakupo-sensei kagak kita hadiahkan terong?,"tanya Kaito.<br>"YAILAH terong doang mah gampang,pulang-pulang ane kasih terong Nepal noh,"ucapku.  
>"Sip deh,oke IA,katanya bawa daftar?,"tanya Rin.<br>"Nih daftarnya,"aku mengambil daftar barang bawaan dari kantung-ku.

Len menerima daftar itu,sementara Rin hanya melirik dari sebelahnya.

"Lah,kok dikit amat?,"tanya Len.  
>"Cuma satu,"kata Rin.<br>"Eh berarti ke potong,"tanganku mencari kedalam kantung.  
>"Nih dia!,"aku menyerahkan daftar yang terpotong.<p>

"Tenda,Backpack,Jaket,Kupluk,Sarung Tangan,Selimut,Masker,Makanan Secukupnya,Autan,Sofwell,Baygon,...(bla bla bla),huh,"baca Len.  
>"Banyak amat dah,"kata Rin.<br>"Itu total harganya sekitar 5.250.000,"kataku.  
>"Demi apa ente?mahal amat,"kata Rin.<br>"Tenang saja,orang PRO ini tau cara mengatasinya,"kata Kaito.  
>"Hack barang online!,"teriakku.<br>"Bahlul!,"Kaito menutup mulutku.  
>"Eh sorry sorry,untung pada kagak denger,"kataku.<br>"Siapa bilang enggak denger?!,"kata seorang gadis berambut pendek.  
>"Kita berdua denger kok,"kata gadis disebelahnya yang berkuncir kuda.<p>

"ANON?KANON?,"kami tersentak.  
>"Aduh,Non Twin jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa ya pliss,"ucapku.<br>"Tenang aja bro,kita enggak bakal marah dan sebarin,tapi satu syarat ...,"kata Anon.  
>"Pesenin 2 tiket online ke Cirebon ya!,"pesan Kanon.<br>"Bahh,"kami berempat pingsan ditempat.

"Iya deh iya,sekarang ente berdua pergi gih!kalo ente kagak pergi,tiket batal!,"usir Len.

Tanpa basa-basi keduanya langsung meninggalkan tempat.

"Nanti,sang master hacking ini,akan pesenin alat-alatnya,"kata Kaito.  
>"Iya mastahh,jangan lupa ajarin hack tingkat dewa ya,"pesan ku.<br>"Ternyata..IA ketagihan korupsi,"ucap Len.

Seminggu pun telah berlalu.

Hari ini,kelompok 'ALIM ULAMA' berangkat menuju Nepal dengan tiket haram mereka (?)

"For the first time ke luar negeri,"kata Len.  
>"Tapi caranya haram Len,"kata Rin.<p>

Di dalam pesawat,aku sengaja duduk disebelah Kaito,untuk meminta ilmu tentang hacking luar biasa yang ia miliki.  
>Kaito membuka netbook nya.<p>

"Kalau mau hack sesuatu,buka aja web resmi ane, .campina (eh sorry promosi :3),abis itu klik ini nih,"za Kaito mengarahkan mouse nya.  
>"Setelah klik registrasi,tulis nih,email,pesan,apa yang mau di hack sama bawahnya tulis URL web korban,"lanjut Kaito.<br>"Ehm..boleh ya web hack mu ini ane ganti jadi web hack milik ane,"aku menunjukkan evilsmile ku.  
>"Eh jangan lah..kan gue mastah lu,"kata Kaito.<br>"Ah pelit amat dah lu,lanjut!,"ucapku  
>"Klik Done,nanti di Message korban itu bakal ada bukti transfer uang bayangan,paling dia konfirmasi jadwal pengiriman barang lewat email ente,selesai!,"jelas Kaito.<br>"Wohoo,yay thankyou bro,asik deh akhirnya gue bisa nge hack,"aku menepuk tangan.

Tanpa kami sadari,seorang wanita berambut hijau yang duduk di kursi seberang kami mendadak memata-matai kami.

"Sedikit lagi,kalian tidak akan bisa mendapatkan barang haram,"ucap wanita itu dalam hati.  
>"Aku akan memancing mereka,dan memantaunya,"gumam wanita itu lagi.<p>

Kami sampai di Nepal,kami pun menaiki mobil umum menuju ke desa dekat Everest.

Tak lupa,setelah sampai di desa kami pun melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan ABG masa kini.

"But first..,"kataku.  
>"Let them take a selfie,"sahut Kaito,Len dan Rin.<p>

Dari belakang rumah warga,wanita itu memantau kami tanpa sepengetahuan ku maupun yang lainnya.

Kami menaiki mobil khusus para pendaki,sudah disediakan di desa tersebut.  
>Lama perjalanan dengan mobil sekitar 1-3 hari,itu pun tidak sampai di puncak,kita harus berjalan 14 Gunung itu lagi untuk sampai pada puncak Everest.  
>Untung saja,kami membawa makanan.<br>Oh ya,wanita tadi! Dia menaiki mobil yang ada di belakang mobil kami.

Ya,perjalanan kami dengan mobil pun berakhir,tinggal menaiki 1/4 nya lagi.

"Pak,kalau naik ke puncak dengan cara mendaki berapa lama ya?,"tanyaku.  
>"1-2 hari,"jawab bapak pengemudi.<br>"Baik,terimakasih,"ucapku.

"Aduh,mereka mau ke puncak?mati lah aku!semoga aku tidak terpisah dengan mereka,"ucap sang wanita berambut hijau dalam hati.

"Semuanya,gunakan sepatu Gunung kalian!jangan lupa pakai jaket,sarung tangan,kaus kaki dan kupluknya!,"perintah Kaito.  
>"Hai!,"sahut seluruhnya.<p>

Perlahan-lahan kami mendaki Gunung Everest,memulai ekspedisi.

"Len,keluarkan kamera mu!,"seru Kaito.  
>"Hai!,"jawab Len.<p>

Len mengeluarkan kameranya,merekam video ekspedisi yang kami lakukan.

"Ah,bisa Anda lihat banyak sekali lumut di daerah ini!,"ucap Rin didepan kamera.  
>"U..uwaaa!,"teriak Rin yang terpeleset akibat lumut.<br>"Oh,hati-hati Rin,ya jika Anda melakukan ekspedisi seperti ini,harap perhatikan langkah Anda!,"ucapku didepan kamera.  
>"Hey kawan,lihat salju mulai datang!,"teriak Len.<br>"Bisa Anda lihat,kini salju ada Ekstraknya!,"seru Kaito.  
>"Bahlul!,"Len menjitak Kaito,tangannya terlihat di kamera (?).<p>

Kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan kami.  
>Setelah beberapa lama,terlihat waktu hampir senja.<p>

"Ya,lihat!sunset!,"seruku.

"Waktunya tiba,saatnya aku pancing mereka,"wanita misterius (?) itu kembali berkata dalam hatinya.

Wanita itu mengambil sebuah kertas dari tasnya,ia berjalan mendahului kami lewat pinggir,tempat yang tak dapat diketahui,100 M dari tempat kami melihat sunset,wanita itu menaruh kertas miliknya di jalan yang kami lewati,ia bersembunyi di balik batu yang sangat besar.

"Ayo!lanjutkan perjalanan!,"ajak Rin.

Kami berjalan sekitar 100 M,kami beristirahat sejenak,karena waktu sudah malam.  
>Kami bersandar atau beristirahat dibawah pohon,duduk diatas salju.<p>

WUING!

Angin bertiup,lumayan kencang.

"Hey semuanya,kertas apa ini?,"tanya Kaito.  
>"Baca saja!,"ucapku.<p>

Dari belakang batu raksasa..

"Tes,staf di Nepal,tes..,"ucap wanita itu.  
>"Tes,tersambung!,"jawab seseorang.<br>"Siapkan pasukan kepolisian,nampaknya aku menemukan sekelompok koruptor,temui aku di belakang batu raksasa,15 kilometer dibawah puncak Everest,"pesan wanita itu.  
>"Siap!,"jawab staf nya.<p>

"Mobil keluaran baru,tercanggih dan termewah di dunia seharga 18 triliun dilengkapi fitur yang mewah seperti AC triple blower,sofa(?),aksesori dari emas,6000 cc,serta fitur canggih dan mewah lainnya,minat?langsung buka website resmi kami di . ,"baca Kaito.  
>"Hmm..lumayan nih,hack Yuk!,"ajakku.<br>"Hey IA!think positive,kalian mau korupsi semahal itu?!,"Len kaget.  
>"Udah sih Len,slow aja..gak bakal ketahuan ini,"kata Kaito.<br>"Jangan!kalian tidak boleh korupsi!dosa tau!,"tegur Rin.  
>"Udahlah Kai..tancap!buka web sang mastah!,"ucapku.<p>

PLAK!

"Ah!,"aku memegang pipi ku yang baru saja ditampar Rin.  
>"IA,dengarkan lah..mau jadi apa kamu kalau pikirannya hanya korupsi?!,"teriak Rin.<br>"Rin,ini urusan kami!kalau kau tidak suka,jangan melarang kami!,"teriak Kaito.  
>"Kalian berdua!dulu,IA yang kukenal adalah IA yang periang,baik,alim ,dulu Kaito yang kukenal adalah Kaito yang berprestasi,suka menolong, sekarang,apa yang kalian lakukan?!,"tegas Len.<br>"Diam!,"teriakku.  
>"Kalau kalian tidak suka dengan apa yang kami lakukan,pergi sekarang juga dari tempat ini!,"kataku kasar.<br>"Oke,kalian kira kami tidak bisa hidup tanpa kalian?ayo Rin!,"Len menarik Rin.

Mereka berjalan entah kemana ..  
>Di perjalanan,mereka melewati batu raksasa.<p>

"Ssst..ssst..,"bisik seseorang dibelakang batu.  
>"Uwaa!Len aku takut!,"Rin bersembunyi dibelakang Len.<br>"Sudah,tidak usah takut,ke marilah,aku manusia biasa kok,aku ingin bercerita dan mengaku pada kalian,"katanya pelan.

Rin dan Len mendekatinya.  
>Hingga mereka melihat muka wanita misterius itu.<br>Seorang wanita yang cantik dan berambut hijau.

"Oh,kau benar-benar manusia,"kata Len.  
>"Yaiyalah,memang kalian kira aku ini siapa?!,"kata wanita itu.<br>"Hantu!,"jawab Rin.  
>"Enak saja,biar kuperkenalkan diriku sekaligus mengakui apa yang terjadi,"ucap wanita itu.<br>"Namaku Megpoid Gumi,panggil saja aku Gumi,aku merupakan ketua Komisi Pemberantasan Korupsi,ya jujur saja sih,sejak dipesawat aku sudah curiga sama kedua teman kalian itu,sehingga aku mengikuti kalian hingga kesini,dan kertas tentang mobil itu,sebenarnya sengaja ku buat untuk memancing koruptor yang ku temui dimana pun,"jelas wanita yang bernama Gumi itu.  
>"Oh jadi begitu ya,tapi kita kan enggak korupsi,mereka berdua aja tuh!,"kata Rin.<br>"Iya aku percaya,lagipula web yang tercantum di kertas itu palsu,pasti mereka enggak akan bisa registrasi,nah aku mengerahkan pasukan kepolisian,mereka akan membawa helikopter untuk menghemat waktu,siap untuk membantuku?,"tanya Gumi.  
>"Siap!,"jawab keduanya.<br>"Demi masa depan bebas korupsi!,"seru Len.

"Sekarang,ikuti aku bersembunyi di pohon tempat bersandar mereka itu!,"perintah Gumi.

Rin dan Len hanya mengikuti di belakangnya.  
>Mereka bertiga pun bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar tempatku dan Kaito bersandar.<p>

Mata mereka bertiga tertuju pada netbook milik Kaito.

"Saatnya,registrasi!,"seru Kaito sambil mengklik tombol enter.

'WEB NOT FOUND'

Kalimat itu yang muncul di layar netbook Kaito.

"Apa?not found?,"kataku kaget.  
>"Wah ini penipuan!,"ucap Kaito.<p>

"Memang penipuan,siapa bilang itu asli?,"suara seorang wanita tiba-tiba muncul.

Aku dan Kaito menolah.  
>Kami terkejut melihat kedua teman kami,Rin dan Len bersama seorang wanita berambut hijau.<p>

"Aku,Megpoid Gumi,ketua KPK,siap mengakhiri aksi haram kalian,"ucap Gumi bijak.

Gumi mengambil microphone nya.

"Yukari!saatnya,luncurkan helikopter!,"teriak Gumi.

Seketika itu,beberapa helikopter muncul,mereka bersembunyi di tempat yang tak kami ketahui.  
>Helikopter-helikopter itu mendarat tepat di area penangkapan.<br>Seorang wanita berambut ungu turun dari helikopter nya.  
>Dirinya berjabat tangan dengan Gumi.<p>

"Semuanya,amankan mereka berdua!,"perintah sang wanita berambut ungu itu.  
>"Terimakasih kerjasamanya Yukari,"kata Gumi.<br>"Haha,akhirnya mereka tertangkap juga kan?!,"tawa Rin dan Len.  
>"Kita akan adili mereka besok..kalian bertiga,masuk ke helikopterku!,"ajak Yukari pada Gumi,Rin dan Len.<p>

Esok harinya sebelum sidang.  
>Len sengaja menyiapkan kamera nya saat sidang.<p>

"Miku-san,bisa dimulai sidangnya?,"tanya Gumi.  
>"Tentu saja,"jawab sang hakim yang bernama Miku itu.<p>

Sidang pun dimulai,aku dan Kaito dipermalukan di depan masyarakat.

"Aaargghh!menyebalkan!kenapa sih aku harus ikut jalannya Kaito,sesat!,"emosi ku dalam hati.

Kami berdua pun jujur dengan apa yang kami lakukan.  
>Kesepakatan telah datang,saat untuk mengumumkannya..<p>

"Dengan ini,saya Miku Hatsune selaku hakim agung menyatakan terdakwa kasus korupsi media online Kaito Shion dan ARiA On The Planetes,memperoleh hukuman penjara seumur hidup,TIGA KALI TEPUK PRAMUKA!,"ucap Miku.  
>"Hah?,"seluruh orang diruang sidang kaget.<br>"Eh salah Deng,TIGA KALI KETUKAN PALU!,"teriak Miku.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Tiga ketukan palu terdengar.  
>Aku dan Kaito digiring menuju penjara.<br>Malang sekali ya nasib ku?  
>Tolong jangan ikuti apa yang aku lakukan ya..<p>

-END

M

I

N

D

T

O

R

n

R

?


End file.
